


At the Front Porch

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [17]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Lindsey was gone for a couple of years he had a major impact on Angels life in a way the vampire never even would have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Front Porch

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. As usual.
> 
> Demand 1 – Buffy  
> Demand 2 – porch  
> Demand 3 – dream of me

They had reached the front porch. Buffy hated this part. She wanted to kiss him. But he was older, experienced and there was this feeling of mysteriousness that made her a little uneasy.

She looked into his eyes, wanting to drown while she felt shivers running down her spine. “Would you like to …” He smiled, slowly shook his head.

“I shouldn’t?” His hand caressed her skin. Buffy wanted him to kiss her, but he never did. He just turned around, leaving.

“What should I do?” she quietly asked herself, wanting him so badly, it hurt. He stopped.

“Dream of me.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eine willkürliche Geschichte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334739) by [Amancham-DE (Amancham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE)




End file.
